The sorcerer avenger and the age of Ultron
by spitfyre1
Summary: An evil rises in the form of an evil artificial intelligence know as Ultron, Harry and the Avengers must take down this evil so that he doesn't destroy the world. Sucky summary sorry


**A/N**

**Wow, my previous avengers crossover went off like a firework. Therefore, I will continue to post Harry in the avengers.**

**I will mostly stick to cannon facts in the avengers, however, I will be pairing Scarlet witch with Harry. I felt...wrong when I thought of her with vision, he is an artificial Intelligence that was pretty much set up to die the moment he was made...it felt wrong for her to be in love with him to me.**

**I will not be killing off quicksilver though, I understand why they did it, but I did not like that he died right away.**

**By the way, if you haven't seen Avengers Endgame, either get off your lazy asses and go see it, or if you cant afford it have a friend sneak you in. That movie is fire as hell, loved it.**

**And if I am opening a vote, comment, or PM me should I move on to the next avengers and just mention what side Harry took with the civil war, or should I do civil war next? Let me know.**

**I dont own Harry Potter or Avengers**

000000000000

Ron Weasley was bored, ever since he had quit being an auror, best choice he ever made. Way to much work, he had worked with Fred and George in there joke shop. After Harry left he thought he would finally be in the spotlight, but the people turned to Hermione when she figured out how to ward technology to work in magical environments, and to make things worse, unlike Harry, she didn't dumb herself down to make him feel better. That caused there break up, he sighed and turned on the Telly.

"The Avengers, a group of special people that came together to protect the streets of New York." Ron sat forward, even here the group of heroes were amazing, "the members include Tony Stark or Iron man, then we Have captain America or Steve Rodgers. Thor, Hulk, Black Widow and Hawkeye, and finally the most mysterious of the group, Sub-zero." The picture changed and it showed the fighting, "nobody was even able to see his face, who is this mysterious hero?"

"RONALD WEASLEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WATCHING THAT THING." his mother stormed in.

Ron was so shocked he just looked his mother in the eye and said, "apparently finding Harry mum."

That brought the whole house to silence. "Your sure Ron?" Hermione dashed in.

Ron just nodded and pointed to the screen, "he may be disguised, but I'd recognize Harry's fighting style anywhere."

The Weasley family and Hermione looked to the screen and watched as the cloaked figure dodge and block attacks working in amazingly good tandem with Captain America. "So, he is in the states huh?" Fred grinned, "should send him a thank you. Him and his new friends have really increased the income from the shop."

"This is not ok!" Hermione scolded, "he blatantly broke the statute of secrecy!"

Arthur cleared his throat, "technically she's right, but, Harry never showed his face, and fought alongside others who have special abilities, he was probably just passed of one of those special few who had those abilities."

"They make these rules for a reason though!" Hermione said.

Ginny was visibly shaking with rage, "yes. Rules like Umbridge making you a slave to purebloods Hermione. Harry left because you destroyed his family home, and Umbridge was coming after him personally. He was supposed to be my husband and the father of my son."

Hermione glared, "it had to be dark if I couldn't get in and it's not my fault Bill knocked you up in a fit of rage when Fleur ran too."

"Hermione dear, even if there was dark stuff in their, that's families buisness, you couldn't get in because you were not and still aren't, a Potter. Only one person could've used those books."

"That's barbaric, knowledge should be shared!"

"Not knowledge strictly for the family."

Ron grumbled, "well, at least now where he is, we can convince him to come back to fight in the war."

00000000000

Harry woke up on his bed in Avengers tower, after the battle of New York he had been working with the avengers to help find Loki's staff, which had mysteriously gone missing after Captain America found out that Hydra was secretly in SHIELD.

"Sir, the rest of the Avengers are waiting in the meeting room."

Harry sighed and cracked his neck, "thank you JARVIS."

In the last three years he had been living with Tony a lot had happened, Thor encountered a dark elf, which he believed were an extinct race Harry had to help close several spacial gaps made by a red mist that Thor's grandfather sealed away, Caps old friend, Bucky, was discovered alive, brainwashed, but alive that led to SHIELD being shut down due to HYDRA taking it over, and Pepper had been kidnapped and made a super soldier. Harry had a good time bashing those assholes heads in.

Entering into the meeting room he sat down and a holographic image appeared in the center, "this is a massive Hydra base, scans show the biggest gathering there is. This could be it people, the staff has to be in there." Tony said, "suit up."

0000000000

Harry was blasting his way through a bunker clearly designed with either the Tesseract or the scepter when a silver blur came running at him. "Cap I found your enhanced." Harry cast a levitation charm and the man was lifted off the ground, it was a boy with silver hair, "first of all, love the power. Running fast, not bad at all. Second, shall we see why you are with these people." He watched as his home, his family was destroyed by a missile and he and his sister were only spared by a second one being a faulty one, with the Stark logo on the silo. There anger at Tony and the vow to make him pay. Coming back to the present he saw the confusion on his face and never knew that he had accidentally revealed his own past to the man, "why are you mad at Tony? Yes his company made that missile...but it was Howard and Stane who made the weapons, and Stane who sold them to terrorists to make more money. Tony put a stop to that."

"You dont know what you are talking about American." He spoke.

Harry shrugged, "technically I'm British, but I don't think our situations are very different." A blast near him threw him off his feet and the man ran away. "Hawkeye, he is running towards you, I'm in route." A crack sounded.

He appeared and shielded just as a second bunker fired off a blast at Hawkeye, he didn't think it would've hit him, maybe just a graze but the damage would've taken him out of the fight, "Thanks Harry." He got up and sent another arrow towards the bunker, which exploded.

"Tony, were getting close." He heard Cap say.

"I'm almost there." An explosion and the shield surrounding the building went down, "drawbridge is down."

"I'm on my way Tony." Harry spoke and vanished with a soft pop.

0000000000

Reappearing near his armor he saw a passage down behind a bookcase, "we have a second enhanced, I've also apprehended the good doctor." Steve's voice sounded.

Harry caught up to Tony, "Tony, be careful. I sense magic other than the scepter down here. That second enhanced might be here."

Tony nodded, " we found something bigger here cap."

Harry's eyes flashed blue when a red energy enveloped Tony's head and he froze.

Harry swiftly turned and a red magic engulfed his head, emerald Green met scarlet Red for a swift second as his own emerald. Green magic swirled around his head trying to expel the foreign magic. "Your like me." She backed off, the red fading from her eyes and disappeared into the shadows.

Pietro stopped next to his sister as she watched the emerald eyed boy look after his friend and pull him out of the nightmare she had put him in, "we're just gonna let him take it?!" He mumbled to her as she stopped him from running in.

"What do we know of him?" She asked

Pietro grunted, "my mind is still processing his memories. When he broke into my mind, he accidentally copied his own memories to me."

"Come, we can take out Stark another day." She swept out of the room, "and as soon as were somewhere safe, I want to see those memories."

0000000

"Tony, are you sure your alright? She was in your head man." He called from the back of the Quinn jet.

"I'm fine, who were they." It wasn't a question.

Harry sighed, "victims from Stane's rule over Stark international. Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, when they were ten a stark missile killed there family, they started hating you when a second missile hit that never went off. With the Stark symbol facing towards them in broad daylight. They volunteered to be used for the staff experiments, figured it would help them get through Iron man to Tony Stark."

Tony sighed and sat back, "Stane. Even in death that asshole haunts me." He got up and walked over to Thor.

"Oh Tony, you know Steve doesn't like that language." Harry said.

Steve sighed, "not going away is it."

He sat back and heard Banner freaking out about the code green they had to use. "Bruce. Think of it like this, those people...they had no qualms about killing innocents. They took children and experimented on them. Only two survived, I'd say that they deserved whatever Hulk gave them."

"Oh, yes." Thor spoke up, "the gates of Hell are paved with the screams of his enemy, an enemy like Harry said, deserves no mercy." Bruce just buried his head in his hands.

Steve walked up, "powers on those two Harry?"

Harry smiled, "well, I wouldn't mind having the boys powers, he can run at the speed of light, or...can if he practiced enough. Boosts his metabolism though, so unfortunately he probably wont be alive for as long as the rest of us. The girl though, she had magic in her, and that scepter brought it out of her. She seemed to be more tuned to Telekenisis and levitation, but given training she can be much more."

Tony looked up, "it's possible to transfer magic into non magic people?"

Harry nodded, "yes. It is one of the most depraved magical acts though. You literally rip out the magic core and inbed into another person. This more than likely kills off the first original magic user and the recieved party probably has a much shorter life span because there body isn't in tune with it." Everyone gaped at Harry, "this however is not that, Maximoff is an ancient bloodline in the magic community of this country, that squibed out, that's no children born with magic for generations in the family, Their body was born with magic, but never produced it. The staff released the magic deep within them and unlocked there ability to produce more. Wanda in a more general sense, Pierro a more physical sense, I may be able to save Pierro from an early death since his magic is only centered around his metabolism like that."

Natasha sat up from comforting Bruce, "the girl?"

Harry sighed, "I really would like to save her. She has much potential and she hasn't really done anything illegal but protest and then volunteer for her...awakening, but if she stands against us I wont hesitate."

00000000000

Arriving back at the compound they noticed a group of redheaded people standing in the waiting room, "fuck. I should've figured that they would eventually find me here."

Tony and Steve entered the room and sat down, "what are you doing here?" Tony asked a bit cold, which surprised Harry. Tony usually responded to situations with sarcasm.

"Were here to drag Harry back home." Ginny said, "we have a wedding to plan."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "no, no we don't Ginerva, and i am home."

Molly was ranting but Harry had silenced her immediately, "HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU WILL GET HOME NOW AND HELP US FIGHT THE WAR!"

Harry winced, "been taking lessons from Ginerva and Molly then Hermione? That war is still going on?! You people need to fucking let go of your bias's. I cannot help in A war, if you people just return to exactly how you were before. So no, I will not help you, you can either run yourself into the ground fighting, or you can change the magical world. Look around here, Cap, Tony, Nat, and Clint don't have super powers, and they could probably kick my ass. Those of us with powers don't treat them any different, they are family."

Every single one of them but Arthur, Fred, and George pulled a wand and Harry sighed and held out his hand clenching it. Every wand pointed at him snapped, "do that again, and it wont be your damn wands."

"Now Harry, watch your gosh darn Language." Tony said and Steve sighed.

Harry smiled slightly, "Arthur, Fred, George, good to see you."

Arthur smiled sadly, "hello Harry. Life seems to be treating you fairly."

Harry shrugged, "better than your two youngest and wife did yea." Arthur winced

"Harry, mate you really have been helping us in buisness. In no time at all your bank account will be refilled." The twins said.

Harry smiled sadly, "good. Perhaps I'll get into my family vault and see what books I can find in there, I'm always looking for new tricks." Glad I changed the lock on my vaults though, your family is full of thieves and people who think they know what's best for me."

Ginny smiled sweetly, "Harry love, meet your son, James Sirius."

Harry roared with laughter, "if that's my son my brother is a Hypogriph. You and I never slept together Ginny. I would doubt the real father named him that." She winced.

Arthur stood up, "it was good to see you Harry. We'll get going now." He glared at his family and they all winced and followed him out.

"Sorry guys, let's get ready to party." Tony smiled.

0000000000

The party was great and the after party was in full swing, Tony started a contest to see who could pick up MJOLNIR, Cap got it to budge but couldn't lift it, "Harry, your Turn." Tony called. Harry laughed and lifted the hammer with one hand.

"Thor and I found I could lift it during the attack." He set down the hammer.

"It's because your worthy unlike the rest." Thor said with a smile.

"Of course there not worthy." Everyone whirled around to see an iron Legion limp it's way in. "How could you be worthy? Your all killers." His busted arm swung towards them, "except you." He stopped at Harry, "while I have no doubt you are a killer, you don't have much on you before the battle of New York. You British Wizards were so against tech before a Ms. Granger, now Mrs. Weasley, integrated it, but you, you left your war. Ran away."

Harry's eyes turned blue, "I can't help if a goverment just releases all the criminals due to there blood status."

"Oh yes. I'm well aware, magical Britain will be one of my first stops. That I can promise you. Though calling you killers, I cant say much. Had to kill that other guy, he was a good guy."

"You killed someone?" Steve tenses up.

"Wasn't my first choice, but down here, in the real world it's much clearer."

"Who sent you?" Thor asked a recording played of Tony's voice saying something about a suit of armor around the world.

"Ultron." Bruce said.

"In the flesh. Well, not yet. Here and ready for the mission."

"What mission?"

"Peace in our time." Several iron legions flew through the wall and they all destroyed them. "That was dramatic. Now I know you mean well, but how is humanity supposed to be saved if it can't evolve? I see only one path to peace. The destruction of the avengers." Thor threw MJOLNIR theough it and it shattered, "I had strings, but now I'm free." It shut down.

Looking around, "Ultron took all our work and used the internet as an escape hatch." Bruce said

He's been in everything, files and all. He probably knows more about us than we do eachother. Except Harry who wasnt around till three years ago. All he got of you was the last three years." Natasha said.

Steve stepped, "he also said he killed someone."

"There was no one here though."

Tony pulled out a remote, "there was one." A golden sphere shattered and broken appeared.

"Jarvis." Harry said.

Steve sighed, "Jarvis was the first line of defense. He knew he could've shut him down."

Bruce shook his head, "no. This isnt a strategic move, this is...rage."

Thor stormed in and picked Tony up by the throat. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't meddle with things you didn't understand." He growled and released Tony.

"The legionier?" Natasha asked.

"Gone. Was heading north, now we have to track the scepter down again."

Tony started laughing," we needed this. We could've been busting arms dealers all the live long day but when an alien invasion comes back then what?"

Steve stepped up, "we fight them."

"You'll lose."

"Then we do that together too." That shut Tony up as everyone split up to try to find Ultron.

A few hours later they had found that an arms dealer who had escaped Wakanda had been the primary target of Ultron and Harry was entering the derilect ship he called a base.

"Tony Stark is nothing! I am not one of his mindless puppets on a string!"

Tony landed right in front of him, Thor, and Captain America, "oh JR. Your breaking my heart."

Ultron and the maximoff twins turned, Harry's eyes locked with Wanda's and both began glowing with there own unique magic. Wanda Scarlet red, Harry, emerald green, with flakes of ice blue. "I can do that."

Pietro stepped forward, "well. Well. Stark, here we are surrounded by missiles, brings back old memories."

Tony looked around, "this was never my life."

Harry finally broke eye contact with Wanda, "I thought I told you Pietro. That was a man named Obidia Stane, not Tony."

The silver haired man scowled, "you lie! It had his name on it."

Harry scoffed, "all Stark weapons did. Doesn't mean he is responsible, Tony never was in charge of his company, even to this day."

Ultron leapt forward and Tony flew out to meet him, Pietro took off knocking a few people over and Wanda began throwing her magic at Harry. "You know nothing about our pain! Your parents were dead before you could remember." Wanda called throwing a few steel beams at him.

"That's true, but I lost my godfather at 15 and was set up to die at 17. You don't have to be this Wanda, you can be so much more than you already are, I can teach you to refine your magic." He set a layer of ice around him and smirked slightly as Pietro went slipping off by him instead of getting a cheap shot in, "I can even help your brother. Save him from his shortened life."

Wanda's magic glowed even more, "what do you know about that?"

Harry grunted as he recieved a blast to the ribs, "ugh, that's a cracked rib at least. I know that his magic was forced to center around his metabolism, if it's not fixed he will live a much shorter life than you." A blast from her magic colliding with his bombarda sent him flying and she dissapeared.

Grunting he got up, or tried to as Pietro punched him in the face, "to bad. I may not be able to cheap shot you alone, but my sister seems to get under your skin. Try to keep up next time." A scream erupted from above him and Hawkeye landed next to him.

"Electric arrow?" Harry grunted.

"To the forehead."

Harry winced, "that's one way to get her to lose concentration." Supporting each other over to Black widow they knelt down, "ugh. Tony, remind me to teach you guys to shield your minds properly when we get some downtime. Wanda did a number on these guys."

Waving his hand over her his magic began rooting out her's bringing her nightmares to an end. A roar from the comm and Tony grunted, "yea. Protect our minds. Make sure this never happens again. I'll have Friday alert us, Banner is kicking my ass right now."

Harry stood up from Cap and Thor, "I'm on my way." He vanished with a pop.

Harry re-appeared near Hulk on the ground looking really pissed off, with a tooth near him. He winced and built up all the magic he had, and sent a massively overpowered cheering charm. Hulk began thrashing and shrinking as pieces of Tony's armor rejoined Veronica and took off wherever he hid it. He pulled out a vial as Banner woke up and began freaking out, already worked through his cheering charm and turning green again, "Bruce drink this man. It'll help." He had never seen someone down a calming drought that fast. Emerald hued magic surrounded him and he watched as the Scarlet magic left his head. "Better?"

Bruce looked up, "thank you..." and he passed out.

Tony walked up, "thanks. I probably could've handled him, but there is the factor that the madder he is at me, the stronger he gets." Harry nodded and picked him up, "let's get out of here." He took off and Harry took a page from Wanda, pushing his magic under his feet he began levitating his body after Tony. _this will take some getting used to._

Boarding the Quinn jet he placed Bruce down. "Jeez. That girls got talent, breaching into these guys minds like that. I only hope she sees the light before it's too late. You need a break Clint?"

He shook his head, "were about two hours away."

"Away from what?" Harry asked.

"A safehouse."

Entering into the house Harry could tell what was going to happen and smiled, "so, how long have you been married Clint?"

The man just smirked, everyone else looked at him, except Natasha, at least until two kids came running out with a heavily pregnant woman behind them.

000000000

The next couple of days Tony, Steve, and Harry all helped with chores around the house while everyone else recovered from the shock that Wanda had given them. It was after about a week when Harry was making dinner for everyone that he nearly cut off a finger in surprise, "well, well, well. Tall, has the greenest eyes on the planet and can cook food that smells better than any of the five star chefs I've ever had. How haven't you been snatched up yet Potter?"

Harry added the last ingredients to the soup and pulled out the pot roast, "Fury. It's been awhile. I don't get out to meet girls very often."

"And the Maximoff girl?"

Harry shrugged, "she's a magic user, our kind is few in number already, especially with the deaths in the war in magical Britain, don't want to lose more than necessary."

"Well, I hope you made enough, because I'm joining you."

Harry smiled, "for you Fury, always." Flicking his hand a plate, silverware, and a cup flew and set at the table in the empty spot.

"Hey."

Harry chuckled and scratched his cheek, "sorry. No powers in the house." Clint's wife smiled and sat down.

"Why don't you do that to the food" Tony asked

Harry looked affronted, "that would make it taste awful, and no offense Tony, doing that my magic would still be in the food after it's served and my magic is a part of me so you'd be eating a part of me, sorry pal I don't 1) swing that way, 2)do that to another mans wife and kids."

Everyone but Fury chuckled at that. For the next hour or so Fury briefed them on what he knew, which was basically nothing and gave them motivational speeches.

"Ultron took the Avengers out of the picture to buy time."

"Buy time for what."

They debated about that for awhile until Bruce said he was going to evolve and asked where the doctor that treated injuries after missions were. After the meal the avengers leapt up and took off on the Quinn jet.

Tony went to find the one who had been keeping the missile codes from Ultron, Thor dissapeared right after they got there, it was just Captain America, Black Widow, and sub-Zero, Hawkeye was piloting the jet, Harry and Cap jumped off the jet to find the Doctor, and find her they did. Badly Injured, "take the cradle to Stark, he will know what to do."

"Guys, I found them. In a lab truck, three in the back one driving. I can take out the driver now."

"Negative Clint, that truck crashes the gem could destroy this whole city. Whoa. Watch it Harry."

"Sorry cap. New move I picked off of Wanda. Still getting used to levitating." They landed on the over pass.

For the next few minutes Harry and Steve took turns laying a beat down to Ultron, but it seemed like he wasn't even affected. Even after Black Widow got Cap's shield back. They ended up on a train eventually and when it seemed like Ultron had won the fight Pietro knocked him back and Wanda locked him in place with the metal baggage racks.

"Please, don't do this."

"What choice do we have?" Wanda asked.

Ultron jumped out of the train and flew off, "Guys, he is coming for you. Get that package to Tony."

"Do you have eyes on Nat cap?"

"Just get that cradle to Tony!" He looked to the drivers, "you, the people in the way of the train. Harry, can you stop this thing?"

"I can try cap, I'm still getting used to the free base magic I'm picking up from her." Harry pointed at Wanda, "I'll try my best man." Emerald green energy engulfed the train, but Harry was to busy concentrating to see the look cap gave Wanda.

Harry was struggling as the scarlet magic entwined with his own, "looks like I can teach you a few things ya?" Wands bumped her butt against him and smiled. With the two magics combined the train came to a rapid stop and Wanda ran out the door to check on her brother.

"I'm fine. Just need a minute." Pietro said.

Harry pulled out a bottle of water and a snack bar he made just in case this happened, "here. Drink and eat this, and try to remain calm. This is going to feel, weird." He put a hand on his shoulder and let his magic flow. "Jesus. He really restricted your power. Had you kept using it, it would've killed you."

"I'm almost tempted to tell you to stop Harry."

"The cradle, you got it?"

"Tony will handle it."

Wanda stepped back, "no. He wont, he will do anything to correct his mistake."

Cap turned his communicator on, "Tony. Anyone on comm."

Pietro felt a rush of power through his system, "there you go man. You'll still have one hell of an appetite, but you at least can use your powers without dying now."

"And the rapid aging?" He asked taking a drink.

"You want a cure to silver hair, I'd recommend hair dye, as for the aging, you'll live as long as your meant to now. How long you stay alive is based on us though yea?" He nodded, "that wont work cap. The amount of magic Wanda and I put off likely fried both our communicators."

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it, where do you think that comes from" Wanda begged.

0000000

"I'm gonna say this once shut it down" cap said.

"No."

For a few minutes they all verbally fought, "Tony. Are you absolutely sure this will work?" Harry looked at the tank which caused cap to pause mid throw.

"Absolutely. He wont be Ultron."

"I can sense the pure...well if he were human I'd say pure Heart, but...pure mind? Unlike the last time I sensed the magic from the scepter, this time it's not tainted. The container for the gem must have interfeared with it." Thor burst through the roof and charge the capsule with his lightning. A beat later the lid burst open and out popped a red skinned being. He jumped towards Thor but he just flipped over and they all cautiously approached him as he stared out the window.

"Your pure soul is free now. The magic doesn't taint you anymore." Harry called.

The being turned blue as he materialized clothes on himself, "yes. I don't feel it anymore."

"Thor, you helped create this?' Cap asked in disbelief.

"That stone is why. I had a vision, it's the mind stone. One of the six infinity stones, one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. It was the only way to win this."

"I am on the side of life, I dont want to kill Ultron, Ultron is Unique, but he is in pain and that pain will spread to the rest of the he isn't stopped, it is the only way."

"Why does he sound like JARVIS?" Cap asked.

"I pieced together JARVIS and integrated him into him."

"I am not Ultron, though I am not JARVIS either. I am...Vision." he said.

Captain America sighed, "alright. Three minutes, get what you need and let's go."

Harry sighed as he opened his Locker, "it has been awhile." He spoke to the cloak and the ring in his Locker. Slipping both on he felt the rush of power.

"Your magic grew when you put those on." Wanda said.

Harry rolled his shoulders, "I'll tell you about it some time." He waved his hand and Pietro's shirt turned silver and his shoes had symbols glow in them, "you shoes wont burst into flames now. Go as fast as you want, Quicksilver." Wanda's clothes glowed briefly and faded, "you can channel your magic better through your clothes now. That material won't interfere, Scarlet Witch."

Both twins smiled at the boy who had tried to save them from the moment they met, "oh? And what is your superhero name then?"

They watched as his emerald green eyes faded to icy blue and he put on the hood to his cloak which enveloped the top half of his face in shadow, "I am sub Zero, before I began picking up on your magic Wanda, I largely stuck to ice based spells. Still a large part of my arsenal." The three walked out and Harry stumbled watching Pietro die from saving Clint from gunfire. "I'm fine." He waved the twins off.

00000000000

Harry and Wanda were spreading there magic out as far as they could, "good Sub, now, push your will through your magic and they will follow it." They watched as dozens of people walked out as if on there own free will. "By the way, I expect payback in the form of you helping me master my magic." Harry just nodded and stretched his magic furthur.

The Ultron Bodies began rising up and they all split up to protect the civilians. After a few minutes the ground started cracking and Harry noticed Wanda stumbling towards her, "what's going on?" He asked.

She held up her hand covered in her red magic, "magic ingerfears with machines yes? Ultron is turning Sacovia into a meteor. Help me."

Harry linked his hand in hers and both became enveloped in there respective magic. That spread throughout the town and the rumbling gradually stopped, "that probably killed our communicators though." Harry said as they reigned in there magic again.

"Negative Sub, I fixed them up so they no longer short out around magic. What did you two do?" Tony said

"Scarlet and I released our magic to short out the engines of his machine, though I doubt that worked for him personally on any of his bodies."

"Excellent work you two, and the crowd of civilians who just walked past me?"

"I may have laced my magic with a 'get out of town' command."

"Tony?"

"All innocents have been taken over the bridge and are working there way out, let's take this bastard out."

"You avengers, you take away my world, my flesh, and now you take away my weapon. The very least you gave me was exactly what I wanted, all of you, against all of me."

Harry began throwing spell after spell destroying robots, but he was gradually pushed back into the church in the center of town. He noticed Wanda had a more determined look on her face than the one of fear earlier on. Hulk roared and the fight began, all ten of them, fighting back to back.

Harry and Wanda's magic assisting where it could along with Harry's ice magic devastating some robots, until Vision knocked Ultron's main body out of the church with a beam, Iron man and Thor joining in, Harry vanished with a loud crack and began shooting his own ice magic as well, Thor looked to Harry, "Unleash your full power, brother. I feel it still dormant within you." His hammer pulsed and Harry felt a new, yet old power rising up within him, his left hand petered out of ice, giving way to Lightning, right hand still shooting Ice shards. "There you go. I knew you had absorbed part of MJONIR's power."

Ultron fell to his knees and the four stopped there attacks, "you know, in hindsight." That's as far as he got as Hulk punched him away.

Harry laughed, "nice big guy. Why dont you go break some more robots yea?"

Hulk grinned and pat Harry on the head, "Hulk still like tiny ice man." And he leapt off. Harry let out a sigh, he was reaching his limit again. While SHIELD and iron patriot stopped all the stragglers, everyone else was helping any people who were to slow and had to hide for the battle. Looking around his eyes widened when he saw the Quinn jet shooting bullets at Hawkeye, just like his vision.

Harry squeezed his eyes closed and apparated, then put the very last vestiges of his magic into levitating all the debri around.

Hawkeye opened his eyes when the expected death never showed, looking up he saw Pietro, or Quicksilver, as Harry began calling him shielding him, but behind him was a dome of metal and concrete all lifted to block the damage that would've killed them had it not been their encased in emerald green energy.

Pietro looked up in amazement, "y-you saved me. Why?"

Harry chuckled and cried as he threw the dome away from them, "tell Wanda...I gave her...her brother back. I saw a vision, you lying dead, take care of her for me Quicksilver. I...think I was growing fond of her." Harry collapsed.

Both men rushed toward Harry, "cap, Harry's down. I've got a pulse, but it is extremely weak. We need evac, immediately."

"On our way. Keep our boy alive."

0000000000

Harry was drifting along in a familiar white mist, "Harrison James Potter."

Harry smiled, "mother."

"You stupid, stupid, noble boy. Must I come to scold you every time you nearly kill yourself?"

"Nearly?"

Lily sat down next to her baby, "yes, nearly. The Hallows are keeping you alive, if only just. Your gonna need to work on that stamina son, or Wanda will be disappointed." She smirked at the blush her son had.

"I'm almost tempted to go with you." Harry sighed.

"Don't love. The world needs sub zero right now, I will see you when you are ready to move on. Goodbye baby." She kissed Harry's forehead right over where his scar used to be.

0000000000

Harry woke and Tony smiled, "there he is. You were beginning to worry us kid."

"Magical exhaustion will do that." He felt a slight weight on his chest and looked down to see Wanda sleeping on him.

"Hasn't left your side since you were brought in. Says she owes you for saving Pietro. Not to mention the fact that you still need to teach her."

Harry laughed, "you taking off then Tony?"

He put on his sunglasses, "for now. I may come back later, world saving and all that. Take care kid."

00000000

Limping into the meeting hall with Steve and Natasha he looked over the new recruits, Rhodey or Iron Patriot. Vision, Steve's friend the Falcon, he couldnt quite remember his actual name yet, Pietro or Quicksilver, and Wanda or Scarlet witch. She smiled at him.

Steve grinned, "Avengers, Assemble."

**fin**


End file.
